A Broken Watch
Introduction Sharla: Come on, come on... Where is it? Shulk: You OK, Sharla? Sharla: ... Aha! Found it! My pocket watch! And still in one piece... more or less. Gain (+8) Shulk: ''a beautiful watch.'' The design is so elaborate. I’ve never seen one like it. So this is yours? Sharla: Yes. It was my father’s. He gave it to me before he died. Shulk: It’s nice. But why was it here? Sharla: I think I dropped it here when we evacuated the colony. Otharon must have found it. Shulk: I can tell he looked after it. Does it still work? Sharla: No. From the looks of things, it stopped when I dropped it. Shulk: ''can fix it!'' If we could just get our hands on an ether battery, I could fix it. Sharla: Really? That would be amazing, Shulk! Shulk: I can fix anything, no problem! The people at Colony 9 were always coming to me to fix things. Sharla: You’re so kind, Shulk. You don’t know how much this watch means to me. I’ll never forget how happy I was when my father gave it to me. Shulk: I can tell you cherish it. I hope I can make it work again. And if you need me to repair anything else, just ask! Sharla: I’ll let you know, Shulk. Thank you so much. Net 0 (+4, -4) Shulk: ''a beautiful watch.'' The design is so elaborate. I’ve never seen one like it. So this is yours? Sharla: Yes. It was my father’s. He gave it to me before he died. Shulk: It’s nice. But why was it here? Sharla: I think I dropped it here when we evacuated the colony. Otharon must have found it. Shulk: I can tell he looked after it. Does it still work? Sharla: No. From the looks of things, it stopped when I dropped it. Shulk: ''ticked its last tock.'' It’s a really rare kind of watch. I’m sorry, Sharla. I don’t know if I can fix this. Sharla: Are you sure? I thought you were good at repairing stuff. Shulk: Kinda. But not that good. Hold on a second. There might be one way. If we had an ether battery maybe... Sharla: Leave it to me. I’ll find one. Will you fix it for me then? It’s a family heirloom, you see. My father gave it to me, and I’d be heartbroken if you couldn’t. Shulk: It sounds like a big deal to you, so I’ll do everything I can. With any luck you’ll get your watch back. Sharla: Oh, thank you so much, Shulk! I knew you wouldn’t let me down. Net 0 (-4, +4) Shulk: ''kind of dirty.'' In fact, the face is all cracked and you can’t even see the time. Sharla: Oi, careful what you say! It’s not a piece of junk! Shulk: S-sorry, Sharla. What’s it doing here though? Sharla: When we ran from the colony, I must have dropped it. Otharon probably picked it up. Shulk: You know, this thing looks kind of expensive. it a present from someone? Sharla: Yes. My father gave it to me before he... passed away. Shulk: I’m sorry. It must mean a lot to you. Sharla: It’s all I have to remember him by. Shulk: Lucky you found it. It’s just a shame it’s not working. Sharla: A big shame. But at least I’ve got it back. Shulk: Wait! If I had an ether battery, I think I might be able to fix it! Sharla: You could?! Don’t joke with me. Can you really fix it? Shulk: You can’t just get them anywhere, but that’s all I really need. If you want it fixed, leave it to me! Sharla: Wow... I can’t thank you enough, Shulk. And I’m sure it’ll make Juju happy as well. Loss (-8) Shulk: ''kind of dirty.'' In fact, the face is all cracked and you can’t even see the time. Sharla: Oi, careful what you say! It’s not a piece of junk! Shulk: S-sorry, Sharla. What’s it doing here though? Sharla: When we ran from the colony, I must have dropped it. Otharon probably picked it up. Shulk: You know, this thing looks kind of expensive. should sell it! I bet you’d make a fortune! Sharla: Let me be clear, Shulk. I could never, ever sell this watch! Shulk: I-I didn’t mean to offend you. Sharla: This watch was given to me by my dying father. It’s very important to me. Shulk: I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have suggested that if I’d realised. Sharla: It’s fine. Forget it. It probably can’t be fixed anyway. Shulk: Hold on. I reckon I can fix it. All I need is an ether battery. Sharla: Really? You can fix this? Shulk: Just leave it to me, Sharla! Back in Colony 9, I was the best repairman around! Sharla: Then I’ll leave it in your capable hands. Thanks, Shulk! Category:Ether Mine Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts